


A Softer Apocalypse

by inklesspen



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Inspired By A Softer World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/pseuds/inklesspen
Summary: The closing line of slightly_oblivvyous's fic sounds like something right out of A Softer World, so I made this.





	A Softer Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightly_oblivvyous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In which Hermann knew all along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789009) by [slightly_oblivvyous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous). 




End file.
